A GAME
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Summary: Ayo main sesuatu agar tidak dingin?/Main...? Main apa kyu...?/ HeeWonWookBumKyu/Horror/Mystery/Ficlet/RnR?


**A GAME**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Mysteri, Horror, Friendship.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Summary: Ayo main sesuatu agar tidak dingin?_** ** _/_** ** _Main...? Main apa kyu...?/ HeeWonWookBumKyu/Horror/Mystery/Ficlet/RnR?_**

 **_o0o_**

"Bagaimana, sudah selesai?." Seorang namja berkult pucat nampak bertanya pada rekannya, namja tampan bertubuh atletis.

"Sudah selesai kalau kau dan kibummie tidak main _starcraft_ terus, kyu" Sungut namja tampan berdimple yang masih duduk didepan layar Pcnya itu.

"Hehehe... Mianhae hyung... Habisnya aku bingung mau ngapain." Balas Cho kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut brunette itu mencoba beralasan. Untung saja, choi siwon sang rekan sekaligus kakak tingkatnya dikampus tempatnya mencari ilmu itu termasuk namja yang sabar dan dermawan(?).

"Ya sudah kalau gitu, kau kerjakan bagian ini dengan kibummie. Aku dengan wookie akan menyelesaikan ini. Nanti kalau heechul hyung kemari dan belum selesai, kita bisa ditelan." Ucap siwon sambil membuat gesture mencengkeram yang benar-benar lucu.

Kim ryeowook, namja bertubuh mungil itu segera mendekat demi melihat bagiannya. Berbeda dengan kim kibum yang nampak cuek dan tetap asyik didepan layar komputernya dengan gaya sok sibuk. Padahal dia hanya sedang nge game.

"Yosh...! Ayo segera menyelesaikannya dan pulang." Ucap ryeowook semangat. Dan rupanya semangat itu cukup menular pada ketiga partnernya. Mungkin pengecualian untuk kibum yang masih terlihat tidak peduli.

Yups, empat namja berwajah rupawan ini adalah para penghuni ekskul jurnalis. Mereka kerap menginap di ruangan clubnya, untuk menuntaskan kegiatan jurnalistik mereka. Tugas mereka adalah menginfokan segala kegiatan kampus melalui media masa. majalah kampus yang terbit tiap bulannya. Sementara untuk berita hariannya, mereka membuat buletin dalam beberapa halaman untuk mengulas isu-isu yang beredar diranah universitas.

"Heechul hyung, apa dia pulang ya?." Tanya ryeowook dengan suaranya yang berintonasi tinggi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kaca riasnya kalau pulang. Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan kecantikannya kalau sampai melupakan kaca kecilnya itu." Ucap kyuhyun berkelakar.

Semuanya tergelak namun terdiam seketika saat kibum berkata, "Ada chullie hyung." Ucap kibum datar. Tentu saja kibum hanya menakut-nakuti tiga namja yang sok-sokan berani dibelakang heechul tapi takut kalau dihadapannya. "Mian, aku hanya bercanda." Lanjut kibum saat menyadari suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Yha...! Kau menyebalkan bummie. Wa... Itu tadi mengejutkan... Aigoo..." Ucap ryeowook sembari mengurut dadanya yang terasa bertalu.

"Ya sudahlah... Cepat kerjakan sana... Aku juga ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap siwon dan kembali bercumbu dengan layar putih penuh larik tulisan itu.

Semuanya terdiam membisu saat mengerjakan bagian masing-masing. Namun beberapa menit kemudian listrik padam seluruhnya. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan itu mulai terdengar.

"Yha...! Kerjaanku...! Padahal belum sempat aku _save_..." Itu suara choi siwon, sang namja kelewat tampan.

"Punyaku juga...Hiks..." Nah, kalau ini suara si mungil ryeowookie.

"Ah... Padahal sedikit lagi..." Itu kim kibum yang kesal karena hampir menang dalam pertarungannya di _starcraft_.

"Aigoo... Aku bahkan masih loading." Suara terakhir adalah milik cho kyuhyun, sang gamer yang baru saja mencuri waktu untuk main lagi.

"Tenang-tenang... Palingan juga gak lama..." Siwon mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Ah... Apa-apaan ini. Gak asyik..." Balas kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan syalnya. Maklum, korea selatan masih berada di musim dingin diakhir februari. "Aufh... Penghangat ruangannya jadi mati. Hyung... Ayo main sesuatu agar tidak dingin?." Kyuhyun yang memang hoby nge game itu sepertinya tidak akan betah berdiam diri saja melihat kenyataan yang ada.

"Main...? Main apa kyu...? Gelap begini, gak ada yang kelihatan." Keluh ryeowook sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Sekalipun tak terlihat, semua sudah menduga gesture yang akan dibuat si namja imut itu.

"Jadi permainannya gini, masing-masing berdiri di empat sudut. Satu orang berlari lalu menepuk bahu orang yang didepannya, orang yang ditepuk, berlari kedepan, lalu menepuk bahu orang yang ada didepannya. Terus begitu berulang-ulang. Kalau kita terus melakukannya sampai listrik menyala, kita pasti tidak akan kedinginan hyung." Ajak kyuhyun semangat. _Well,_ dia pernah melakukannya juga dulu saat dia masih kecil dengan beberapa saudaranya. Dan terimakasih pada ruang jurnalistik yang mendukung ide kyuhyun dengan ruangan berbentuk kubus dan tidak ada barang apapun disekitar tembok yang akan menyusahkan terlaksananya game tersebut.

"Ah, oke... Tidak buruk juga. Kita lihat siapa yang pertama kali mengajak istirahat, hahaha..." Seloroh siwon yang yakin jadi juara bertahan. Sementara kyuhyun tak terdengar suaranya, mungkin dia sedang cemberut karena kalimat siwon.

"Aku disini." Ucap kibum mengambil posisi di sudut barat. Yang lainnya juga segera mengatur posisi masing-masing.

"Yups, mulai dari aku..." Kyuhyun yang berada disisi selatan segera berlari dan menepuk pundak kibum dan menggantikan tempatnya, lalu kibum yang sudah mengerti cara mainnya gantian berlari dan mulai menepuk namja didepannya, begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya, pada pukul 08:30 listrik menyala dan ruangan kembali menghangat. Mereka semua akhirnya istirahat dan menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing.

Kim heechul, namja tampan sekaligus cantik dengan garis sangar yang cukup terlihat mulai memasuki ruangan. "Sudah selesai?." Tanyanya santai.

"Ajik hyung..." Jawab mereka serempak. "Hyung... Kau kemana saja?. Lama sekali?." Tanya kibum yang memang cukup dekat dengan namja cantik itu.

"Rumah rektor." Jawabnya singkat. "Ayo pulang saja. Kita selesaikan besok. Aku lelah sekali." Ajak heechul.

Bagai mendapat pencerahan yang luar biasa, wajah keempat namja yang memang sudah kelelahan itu bersinar bahagia. Sebuah senyuman segera saja tercetak dibibir keempatnya.

"Ternyata rumah rektor itu jauh sekali. Ah, tadi listrik padam ya...? Aku sampai tidak bisa cepat kembali gara-gara anak rektor ketakutan. Ah sial... Harusnya aku menakut-nakutinya saja sekalian." Ucap heechul lengkap dengan mode bengisnya.

"Ne kyu... Tentang game kita tadi..." Kibum nampak kurang yakin dengan kalimatnya.

"Waeyo...?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari memandang intens ke arah kibum.

"Kalian bermain game?. Keterlaluan. Aku kedinginan di luar sana,dan kalian ngegame, Wa..." Heechul mulai naik pitam.

"Anni hyung, chakkaman..." Sela kibum. "Kyuhyun menepuk bahuku, lalu aku menepuk bahu wookie, wookie menepuk bahu siwon hyung, lalu siapa yang ditepuk siwon hyung?. Bukankah sudut pertama sudah kosong karena kyunnie menepukku dan menempati posisiku?. Permainan ini hanya bisa dimainkan oleh lima orang..." Sampai disitu kibum melanjutkan kebingungannya.

Kyuhyun turut memucat. _Benar juga apa yang dikatakan bummie hyung._ Batinnya membenarkan.

"Yha...! Jangan bercerita seram disaat seperti ini..." Perintah heechul mulai merinding.

"Benar juga, padahal heechul hyung baru datang. Jadi pasti bukan heechul hyung. Kalau begitu siapa orang kelima?." Giliran ryeowook yang bertanya-tanya setelah memikirkan jalannya permainan tadi.

Semuanya mulai ketakutan, dan bergegas merapikan semua peralatan mereka kemudian berlari pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu sosok namja dengan kemeja putih lusuh serta kulit sepucat mayat dan mata putih tanpa pupil nampak berdiri dipojok sebelah timur dengan wajah kecewa dan sendunya. "Padahal lagi asyik... Mungkin lain kali." Ucapnya dengan suara serak serta sebuah senyum aneh dan menghilang setelahnya.

 **_FIN_**

 **#Pojok Curhat**

 **Permainan ini fuyu ambil dari salah satu story di buku cerita hantu di sekolah 10 karya tanpa nama. Katanya sih, permainan ini pernah dimainkan sama empat namja pendaki gunung ditambah satu teman mereka yang cedera dan akhirnya meninggal kedinginan. Tapi fuyu sendiri juga kurang tahu sih.**

 **Fuyu juga lupa darimana fuyu dapat buku itu. Seingat fuyu, fuyu gak pernah beli buku horror dengan kumpulan cerita misteri yang benar-benar pernah dialami oleh masyarakat jepang itu. Jadi keberadaan buku itu sendiri juga masih misteri bagi fuyu. :D**

 **Fuyu mau cerita nih, sebenarnya fuyu nulis ini sejak kemarin petang sebelum magrib. Jujur, fuyu agak merinding. Entah karena cerita yang fuyu ketik atau ada sesuatu di sekitar fuyu, fuyu gak yakin... -_-**

 **Oh ya, ada yang pernah mencoba permainan ini?. Fuyu pikir permainan ini memang cocok dimainkan saat musim dingin. Karena dengan begitu, kita tidak akan mati kedinginan sekalipun tanpa penghangat ruangan. Coba aja... Tapi semoga gak ada yang mengalami peristiwa kayak mereka saat memainkannya ya... Hehehehe...**

 **Ada yang punya pengalaman dengan mahluk tak kasat mata lainnya?. Bagi dong dengan fuyu... Fuyu sebenarnya penggemar cerita horror tapi ketakutan sendiri setelahnya.**

 **Fuyu mah, amit-amit belum pernah ketemu. Dan semoga gak akan pernah ketemu sama dedemit pribumi...**

 ** _Well,_** **Ini ficlet pertama fuyu. Mianhae kalau kurang serem sebagai ficlet horror dan fuyu kebanyakan ngomong, tapi fuyu akan terus berusaha kedepannya. #Bow.**

 **Sa, untuk FF A Game,**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 22-09-2015**


End file.
